


Demons skittering

by FrozenFromFeels1



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: a little poem about Newt's suicide attempt, possible trigger?, really short but still hope ya like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy is broken<br/>       A boy falls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons skittering

**Author's Note:**

> A little short poem of Newt's previous suicide attempt   
> Kinda short but I wrote it in class so I hope y'all like it

There are grievers in the maze  
people - kids, trapped within the maze  
Giant walls, ever-changing keep them trapped  
spirit broken, a young boy climbs  
spirit dying, the young boy jumps.


End file.
